My Wish
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: A collection of one shots about Cosmo and Wanda while they are dating. Chapter 2: Cosmo and Wanda go on their first date...this could be more trouble than I bargained for...
1. Accidentally in love

You guys are really going to like this, I've been working long and hard on it. It's pretty much just a collection of one shot's that I've written about Cosmo and Wanda mostly during their dating stage.

They are all in order but not nessisarily connected to each other and I may skip around a bit. Oh yeah and every chapter is named after a different song, probably because listening to the song gave me the idea for the chapter and after each chapter I'm going to list the song and artist and I encourage you to listen to them because they are all really great songs.

This story starts with a one shot about how Cosmo and Wanda met. It's really cute and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

_**Accidentally in Love**_

The sun finally rose into view of Fairy World and dazzled and shimmered on the houses to wake the fairies. The sun dazed on Cosmo's eyes and he squinted tight and then slowly opened his eyes. Another day...great. Another day of sleeping in this same bed, another day of seeing the same people, another day of living in the same old house with his same old mother. It's not that he didn't enjoy living with his mother, because he loved her very much...it's just...after about 100 years, it gets kinda boring seeing the same old face.

Cosmo sat up with his eyes heavy and looked out his window. It was another boring morning where probably nothing special would happen, just like every other day. He rubbed his eyes gently and looked once again out the window with hope in his eyes that something would happen. He really didn't care what, just something. Cosmo pulled himself to the edge of his bed and floated to the window. He looked down at the street and saw a couple holding hands as they floated down the street and he sighed. "Cosmo!" He heard his mother sing from the other room. Cosmo sighed and poofed his pajama's off and his regular clothes on, which normally was a white shirt and a black tie and pants.

Cosmo slowly floated out the door and downstairs where he sat in a chair that had the name 'Cosmo' on the head. Mama Cosma floated over to him and sat a huge plate of pancakes in front of him. Cosmo just looked at the pancakes without thought. It was weird. Cosmo had never just looked at a huge plate with his favorite food on it. Something was wrong. Something was different. "Is something wrong, dear?" Mama Cosma asked.

"No..." Cosmo said lowering his head.

"Are you sure?" Cosmo gently nodded his head. "You probably just need some fresh air. Why don't you go out to the park and play?"

"Ok, Mama..." Without a second thought, Cosmo left the table leaving the pancakes untouched. Something was definately wrong. Cosmo floated to the door and left the house leaving a confused Mama Cosma.

Cosmo floated down the street and then another fairy flew up quickly to him. It was a boy fairy with a green shirt and blue jeans and he had purple hair. "Cosmo! Dude, what's wrong?" Just then another fairy couple floated by holding hands.

"Something's wrong with me, Max and I don't know what. Mama wanted me to go to the park." Cosmo said dissapointedly.

"Maybe you need to get away from your Mom..." Max said as if he hadn't said that a million times to him before. "Or get a job..."

"Well, do you wanna come with me?"

"Actually dude, I'm meeting a new friend of mine in a minute. See ya." Max flew off leaving Cosmo alone...again. Cosmo sighed and flew down to the park. Cosmo put his hand on his head.

"What's wrong with me...maybe I'm sick..." An ice pack poofed on his head and a thermometer in his mouth.

"Cosmo!" A female voice sang out to him. Cosmo shook his head and got himself out of his daze and knocked both the ice pack and the thermometer off. A small girl fairy flew up to him with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a pretty light blue shirt and a white skirt and had pretty blue hair that sat up in a pony tail. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." She said floating closer to him and batting her eyelashes.

Her name was Terra and she had been one of Cosmo's best friends since elementary school and has had a huge crush on him since she met him. But of course, Cosmo had been focused on being too stupid to notice. "Are you ok, you look awful..." Terra asked looking a little concerned.

"Who knows...I just haven't felt like myself today..." Terra thought hard.

"Well...I know something that always makes me happy!" Terra's whole face lit up and she grabbed Cosmo's wrist and tried to pull him away.

"Wait!" Cosmo was able to pull her back as his eyes caught something near the lake. It was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. "Who is that...?" Cosmo said in a daze.

"Who?" Terra looked at where Cosmo was looking. A small fairy was floating near the water, it was Wanda! But there was another fairy beside her, but Cosmo couldn't make out who it was. "Guh...the new kid...come on Cosmo, let's go do something to get your mind off everything and bring you back to your old happy self." Terra was able to pull him away and she pulled him all the way to the Diner. Terra pulled him to a booth and sat right next to him. "So what's wrong? If there's anything you want to tell me, you can tell me...even if it's that you love and will for all eternity, I will totally listen."

"Well...I don't know what's wrong with me, lately I just all of a sudden seem sad all the time and nothing seems to be able to cheer me up." Cosmo said pretty much ignoring everything Terra had just said. Terra smiled and raised her wand and a chocolate milkshake appeared in front of them. Cosmo immediately began drinking his.

"Well...I think you might need to get something that'll take your mind off the sad things and on to the happy things to cheer you up...like...a girlfriend!" Terra said smiling brightly. Hearing this word made him spit out his milkshake and it landed on Terra's face.

"Come again?" Terra raised her wand again and her face became clean.

"A girlfriend. You know, someone that you love that loves you back." Terra said shrugging.

"But I don't have anyone like that." Cosmo said confused. Terra floated up to him and put her arm around him.

"That's what I'm here for and what friends are for." Terra said smiling.

"But I don't think..."

"Cosmo, I'm only here to help you. If you want to be your regular self again, you've got to trust me and believe that you'll become your regular self again and hope as much as I do that I can regularly try to get you back to your regular and stressfree life back." Terra smiled wider.

"What?"

"Look if you want your life back to the way it was then you need me and my help."

"Well...I don't know...I've never had a girlfriend before..."

"Don't think of me as your girlfriend, just think of me as a girl who's your friend and goes with you every place and everywhere you go and stays with you always."

"What?" Cosmo looked more confused than ever.

"Don't worry..." Terra said interlocking arms with him. "...Just leave it to me and I'll get you back the way you were in a jiff."

"But Terra...I don't think..."

"Come on Cosmo..." Terra said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. As he was being pulled, he saw Wanda again (of course at that time he didn't know her name...) and that fairy. This time he could make it out, it was a boy fairy...and...it was Max! What was Max doing with a girl like that? Before he was able to say anything he lost sight of them. "Come on, we can go to the water park or something." Terra said excitedly.

"Actually Terra...I'm kinda tired...I think I might go home for the day...I don't feel so well..." Cosmo said rubbing his eyes.

Oh...ok, then we can go tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Terra forced herself to let go of his hand and Cosmo flew quickly back to his mother's house. He walked in the house and saw Max sitting in the chair eating cookies.

"Bye Cosmo!"

"Hey, bout time you got home..." Max laughed.

"Max! What are you doing here?" Cosmo said surprised.

"Come to see how you're doing buddy."

"I don't know..."

"Well I've got a surprise for ya that will cure this whole depressed phase you're going through. Come on." Max grabbed Cosmo's arm and pulled him back out the door.

"I'm really not feeling well, Max..."

"Well, this is good for you and I'm telling you, it'll take your mind off this whole depressed stage." Max and Cosmo flew to a small lake and Max pointed at the edge of the lake where no one was around, except for a small fairy.

"Who is that?"

"Just go up and say hi."

"But Max...I.." Cosmo began to panic.

"Just go." Max pushed Cosmo all the way up to the fairy and then floated away from them. Cosmo looked. It was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. She had swirly pink hair that seemed to shimmer with the sun as it went down.

"Uh..." Her name was Wanda and...well...you know who she is.

"Max has told me so much about you." Wanda started...seeing on how he didn't seem like a good conversation starter.

"He...has...?"

"Oh yeah, he also told me that you've been a little down lately." Cosmo looked over by a tree near him where Max floated next to. Max winked, gave him a thumbs up and poofed away.

"Heh heh...yeah..."

"Well...my name's Wanda and you're Cosmo, right?"

"Uh..." Sweat rolled down the side of his face. Other than Terra, he'd never had been able to talk to girls. He could talk to anything besides girls and Max knew that. "Yeah..." Cosmo laughed nervously.

"Well...I fixed a picnic for us if you want..." Wanda could tell he seemed a little nervous and he looked a little shy so she tried to keep it simple.

"Uh...sure..." Cosmo smiled nervously and sweat seemed to pour down his face. Wanda tried to think of something to calm him down.

"You don't have to be nervous, Cosmo, just think of me as one of your friends." All of a sudden, Cosmo felt better. Cosmo smiled as he sat on the little checkered picnic blanket where a basket sat and Wanda sat next to him smiling. They looked out at the sun that had just started to set. Finally Cosmo felt like his old goofy, accident prone self again...wait...was that a good thing?

It was the start of a beautiful relationship...

----------------------------

Wow that took longer than I thought. I have to apologize though. In order to write this story, I kinda had Cosmo a little out of character so...i'm sorry.

Well as I said before, these are just a bunch of one shots, hopefully in order, just not all put together.

Oh yeah before I forget, I kinda need a little help and if you can think of any good Wanda/Cosmo one shot ideas I would be happy to hear them to help me out a bit. Most of them kinda need to be during their dating stage and I've got a few good ideas but I still need some help.

Thanks to all that review and I look forward to reading your ideas and writing the next chapter: 'One little slip'

------------------------------------

The song for the title of the story is "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. It's a beautiful love song and one of my favorite songs.

The song for the title of the chapter is "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. Another awesome love song but it's a little bit up beat.

-----------------------------


	2. One Little Slip

Ok, I'm still encouraging you all to help me out with this story, I've got a lot of ideas but I still need help so...email me or better yet review and encourage me a bit.

Alright, I got the hardest chapter down, when they meet. I cannot tell you how many scenarios I went through to get to that one. Now is the craziest part, when Cosmo tries his best to impress Wanda on their first date...something tells me this won't end well...

...Maybe that's just me...

Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 2**

_**One Little Slip**_

Cosmo flew panicly up to Max, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him close. "Well, well, look who it is? How'd you like her? Cute right?" Max said smiling.

"I've got a date!"

"Alright, Cozzy!"

"Tonight!"

"So?"

"I've never been on a date before!"

"Relax, Big C, I gotcha covered. Wanda's a good friend of mine and I know she can handle ya. All you need is some help from your old pal Maxie." Max said smiling. "Ok, first off, Mama Cosma can't know about her."

"What?"

"I cannot tell you how many relationships go down the drain when the girl finds out that the guy they are dating lives with his mother. Just trust me on this."

"But, how am I gonna be able to keep it from Mama? You know I can't keep secrets, and especially from Mama." Cosmo said even more paniced.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to do is try as hard as you can to stay near her as less as possible." Cosmo's head dropped.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Well, I've got to get home for a second, I'll meet you at the park later and tell you everything you need to know. See ya Coz!" Max raised his wand and he poofed away.

"There you are." Terra said flying up to him. "I can't keep track of you for a second, can I? You feel any better?"

"Yup! Max was able to snap me out of it!"

"Yeah I heard..." Terra looked a little dissapointed. "He told me he found the perfect girl for you and he told me she'd get you better..."

"And boy did she! Thanks anyway Terra, but it looks like I won't need any help from you any more, I've got a date, with Wanda!" Cosmo flew off with a smile on his face leaving a disspaointed look on Terra.

--At Wanda's house--

Blonda got in a fairy cab leaving Wanda upstairs as she floated by the window. "Another video shoot..." Wanda sighed and then smiled. Wanda flew downstairs and flew out the door. She had never been this happy before, Cosmo was everything that Max had told her. But, she couldn't tell her father, Big Daddy would never understand and all he would do is scare him off. No, this had to be a secret, her secret. A secret that only she, Max and Cosmo could know about. Just then two female fairies flew up to her and pretty much shoved themselves in her face.

"Is it true?" The red head asked her.

"Is what true?" Wanda looked a little confused.

"I heard that someone saw you at the lake with boy!" The blue haired fairy told her as if it was something that would never happen. These two were her best friends and had been since high school. The red head's name was Rebecca who always loved to spread gossip. She'd hear something and then tell everyone she knew and no matter how many times Wanda told her to stop, she just kept doing it, she couldn't help it. Then their was Ashton. Ashton almost reminded her of her mother. Always nice but...more than a little gullible. Anything she heard from Rebecca she believed instantly even if it was ridiculous.

"Well...I...I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh come on!" Rebecca said a little harshly.

"You can tell us, you know you can." Ashton said smiling trying to calm Rebecca down.

"Look it's nothing, a friend of mine wants me to calm him down and get him back to normal, it's nothing and I really don't wanna talk about it." Wanda flew away from them leaving them in confusion.

"Ok, we need to find out about this guy..." Rebecca told Ashton.

"But she said..."

"But she didn't say that we couldn't find out more about him. Come on think of it as we're doing her a favor."

"But..."

"If this guy is trying to keep himself a secret, then something must be up and he must not be good enough for her, right?"

"...right..." Ashton said almost afraid to answer her.

"Well then...we gotta split them up!"

"What! But Becca, we can't do that!"

"Of course we can, someday Wanda will thank us...Come on, we gotta find this guy." Rebecca flew off with Ashton close behind her.

--2 hours later at the Diner--

"I give up..." Rebecca said. Rebecca and Ashton flew into the Diner looking as if they had been flying all day. They sat in a booth and poofed up some food.

"This Cosmo guy must be some disguiser..." Ashton smiled.

"Well, Wanda or this Cosmo guy don't know who they're dealing with. Splitting these two up will be for their own good and we will stop at nothing to do so."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Cosmo and Wanda'?" A voice said from the booth behind them. It was Terra and she turned to them.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Cosmo...a friend that doesn't want them together either...What do you say we team up? And we can finally separate these two..." Terra said almost evily.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ashton said.

--at the park--

Max and Cosmo sat in the park and Cosmo was wearing a tux. Max stood beside him and fixed his little bow tie. "I don't know about this Max, what if I do something stupid?"

"You always do something stupid, it's natural and she'll love ya. Here you might need these." Max raised his wand and some tulips poofed in Cosmo's right hand. "They're tulips, Wanda's favorite flower."

"But...but..."

"Relax, you'll do fine." The moon was rising slowly above the water and sweat was literally pouring down Cosmo's face. "Trust me, don't be nervous." They didn't see them, but three mischevious fairies kept poking their heads around trees. "She'll be here any minute, trust me, you'll be great." Max saw her and smiled. "Oops, gotta go, good luck." Max poofed away.

Then Cosmo saw her. Wanda had come and Cosmo felt a huge lump appear in his throat and he could barely swallow. She was in a long yellow dress with white ribbon going around her waist and on her arms. She had a smile on her face as she floated towards Cosmo. "Hey again." Wanda said breaking the silence.

"Hi..." Cosmo gulped. Wanda laughed seeing on how nervous he was and she looked up at the stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Cosmo tried to look up at them but he couldn't take his eyes off her and he gulped again.

"Yeah..." Wanda looked at Cosmo and smiled.

"Uh..." Cosmo swallowed hard remembering what Max told him. "You look very pretty!" Cosmo said kinda loudly as he shoved the tulips in her face. When Cosmo handed her the flowers, Terra raised her wand and poofed something in the flowers. As soon as Wanda took the flowers, a huge bee came out. Wanda screamed and flew away as the bee chased her. Cosmo just stood there and couldn't help to laugh.

"Help!" Wanda screamed. Cosmo then poofed a bucket in his hands, filled it with sand and water and threw it on the bee and Wanda! Wanda and the bee were covered in mud and the bee flew away. Wanda looked angrily at Cosmo who just started laughing.

"You're muddy!" Cosmo laughed harder. Wanda then raised her wand and a bucket of mud appeared above Cosmo and poured it on him.

"There, now you're all muddy." Wanda said smiling. The two looked at each other for a minute and then broke out laughing. "We're both muddy!" Wanda laughed.

"I know." Cosmo bursted out laughing. "I better clean us off." Cosmo raised his wand and a huge bucket of water appeared above them and poured on them. They were soaked. They stopped laughing for a second and then laughed harder.

"What! That should've gotten Wanda furious!" Rebbeca said angrily.

"Good job, now they like each other even more." Got any other plans genious?" Terra asked. Rebecca thought for a minute and then smiled evily.

"Yeah. I have someone in mind."

"Becca, I don't think..." Ashton started.

"Come on!" Rebecca poofed them away.

--at Wanda's house--

Cosmo walked Wanda up to the door. "Thank you for taking me out, Cosmo, I had a great time."

"Me too." Cosmo said nervously. Wanda quickly gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well goodnight, can't wait to go out again." An embarassed Wanda quickly flew into the house, leaving a stunned Cosmo outside.

-----------------

Well that was interesting. Well another chapter down and the next one will be every better.

Next Chapter: "Dirty Little Secret"

Cosmo tries to keep Wanda a secret from his mother while the plan to split them up continues by bringing someone else into the picture.

I still need ideas so if you got any...shoot...


End file.
